


无名之信

by Tuzidong



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzidong/pseuds/Tuzidong
Summary: 此为来自某人的虚幻之信(An imaginary letter from someone)。真正的心意无法倾吐出声，唯有上帝，或者虚无缥缈、存在无定的精灵得以知晓。这封无人收件的信，只是历史隙罅的幻影罢了。





	无名之信

亲爱的朋友：

        我现在正在欧登塞（Odense），在一处旅店里写下这封信。从青少年时起，我就离开了这个地方，前往哥本哈根闯荡，去欧洲各处游历，异地与异乡占据了我生命中大部分的时间。多么奇怪，到了如今，故乡也变成了异乡！这世界上的地方大都不属于我，而我，也未必理所当然的归属于这个世界。我，声名远播的诗人，大获成功的童话作家，事到如今没有家庭，没有亲人和爱人，一个彻底的浪子游人，既不会被人忘却却又没活在人记忆里的可怜虫。  
        而如果我要写下些什么不加修饰的文字，就像这封没有来由的信，恐怕也只有在欧登塞，非得在这片土地不可。我生命河流最初的一隅已经距今千万里之遥，但来自源头的水至今仍然奔流不息，在我的耳畔身边时时萦绕，就像夏日在屋宇间筑巢的鹳鸟或者月光下泛着银光的柳树新芽一样鲜明确凿。

 

        我的人生，亲爱的朋友，该如何诉说呢？大多数时候，人们向外界自我剖析的做法都是徒劳无功，而来自他人的理解哪怕只有一小点，也如同常年烈日炙烤的沙漠里的清水一样珍贵。但无论如何，我都得抓住这个机会，在现在说出来——要么现在，要么永不，体验过的人就会懂得，生活给出的选择永远比人所期待得更加坚决。  
        若要谈论我的人生，我首先想谈谈我生命里的创作，戏剧、小说、诗歌、游记，以及童话。 我并不是想高谈阔论，把自己对于艺术的见解侃侃而谈，而只是想提一提过于简单，因此反而容易被人们忽视的东西：即作家对于创作的感情。这毋庸置疑是必须被放在第一位的——它在我的一生都在第一位啊！

        假如您能够知道，一夜又一夜因为内心惊惶无法安然入睡的感受就好了。创作的欲望和其他更为幽微的感情一同追逐、压迫着我，白日里或者还稍稍退却，当赫利俄斯的车架消失在地平线之后，却加倍席卷而来，让我不得不做些什么来获得心灵的宁静。 这世间或许确实的存在着普世意义上的幸福，但我不得不苦涩地得出下面的结论：以我这样的性情，注定无法获得一般人眼中的幸福。我的欢乐，绝大部分是从创作中取得的、一闪而逝的欣悦（除了全知全能的上帝，谁又敢妄谈永恒！），而与人交往所获得的那些，一不注意就会从欢乐变成苦涩，最后总是交织成复杂的滋味。

        创作脱胎于生活的经验。出身优渥、成长环境良好的人总是乐于假设周遭一切都充满善意。但这样说对真正的好人们并不公平，对于唯有苦苦挣扎才能勉强生存的人们同样如此。即使是在文字体裁中最轻松愉悦的童话，也应当被理解为一处轻松愉悦的法庭，在它的字里行间对梦幻与实质、外表与内在予以裁判。作家创作的使命无疑包括对于人类社会生活加以观察，再忠实地将其复述。我希望刚才用到的“观察”一词不至于使你产生误解，误以为我把自己放在了什么远离人群、高高在上的地位。说到底，我并非迥异于常人，而是深知自己不过是芸芸众生的一员。假设真有才能这种东西，那也只不过是因为我用心感受了生活。毋宁说，作家只是用自己的笔将读者和这个世界沟通，好让他们更方便地将周遭一切认识。少数可以让我为之自豪的事情是，在这人生中我不曾放弃或者懈怠，毕竟是将自己的文字献给了未来的一代——希望能够以此祝福他们，在知晓苦难存在的同时朝着尽善尽美努力奋斗。

        一方面，被世间称为成就的东西需要经历苦苦追寻，甚至为此搭上人的一生；但另一方面，挫折、失败，诸如此类恼人的事物却总是殷勤地不请自来。你或许已经知道，我的过往并不总是光鲜亮丽。我更愿意把它比作一处破旧的阁楼，幸运的是，当天气晴朗，阳光慷慨无私地投向万物，在这里也能看到尘埃在空气中浮动的美妙轨迹，但每当外界刮风下雨，室内环境就显得格外凄楚。不妨就在此坦诚，与人交往的经历构成了我苦恼的绝大来源，即使那些和我关系亲近的人们，也有为我的心带来重负的时候。  
        过去，我曾经有幸结识一位可亲可敬的年轻小姐，她容姿出众、成就斐然，而远超出那容貌和名声的是她纯洁的心灵和高尚的品行。这位小姐使我深深倾倒。因此，在某个圣诞前夕的宴会，我和她都被邀请为宾客，我决定凭此机会向她表白，倾诉那让我的心在胸膛里反反复复不得安宁的情感。我记得很清楚，那是一个寒冷而有着晴朗夜空的晚上，星星和月亮看上去离人很近，我在阳台上向她吐露上次分别之后的思念之情。谈话气氛十分融洽，于是虚无的勇气涌入我的身体，催促我用言语道出心声。然而我所期待的答复显然没有到来。  
        “亲爱的先生，”听了我的话，她有些吃惊地睁大眼睛，旋即又展露出笑容，她的表情那样真切，声音一向优美，“这么说我们都是一样的了——说实话，我一直把您当做我的兄弟。在异国他乡，您就像亲人一样可靠，我对您的喜爱绝并不比您对我的少。”  
        “……是的，”我感到热血不受控制地涌上面颊，那些个节日挂饰、明亮的灯光和人们的交谈声使得周围如此嘈杂，我不得不付出全部的努力控制住身体，好让身躯别抖动得那么厉害，好让声音显得平稳，不叫哪位无心的冒失之人看到我的失态，“正是如此，我待您犹如——犹如我的妹妹。”  
        我至今依然对于当时手上没拿着香槟感到庆幸——毕竟只要有哪怕任何一点外在作用，都能够确凿地戳破我当时无力的伪装。这场狼狈结束（或许只是对我而言，但您要知道，这个事实对我来说只不过是加倍的难堪）的谈话和潦草收场的宴会让我很长时间不愿再去回忆，即使现在，我再度谈到此事的心情也绝非纯然的平静。情感是如此含混难明，以至于显得比混沌都更为莫测，似乎终此一生我也不曾有过一次切实把它抓到掌心。

        作为一个作家，我所经历过的抨击和责难超乎您的想象，但是到后来，我已经学会不把评论家的话放在心上——既然有人活着全为了吹毛求疵，就让他们这么做好了——善于阅读的心灵总能发现那些真诚的文字，他们的立场不会为旁人的指指点点而轻易移转。反而是那些旁人眼里细枝末节的小事，更能长长激起我心灵的战栗。过去，我曾拜访过格林兄弟，但那时我不曾与他们深交。我身上没有给他们的推荐函，因为人们都这样说，我本人也相信，要是在柏林有什么人认得我的话，那一定就是格林兄弟了。因此，我就直接去他们的住所。[1]  
        女仆把我带到了雅各·格林的面前，但在我通报姓名之后，他却一脸难色，显得对我这个谈话对象一无所知。我又提到了我创作的一些童话故事，遗憾的是，这仍然没有唤起他任何的回忆。他进而追问我的其他作品，如同一位殷勤好客的主人所做的那样，尽力使眼下的场景不那么叫人尴尬。但在我报出几篇作品名字之后，得到的回应仍然是摇头。  
        我——必须承认我不能继续说下去了。此前说出去的每一个字就像我自身勇气的一部分，但它在此刻已经枯竭了。我讷于言语，喃喃无措，不知如何摆放自己的手脚，表现得完全不像一个以文字为天性的人。一时之间我的整个存在，在这个时间，在这个地点，都显得荒唐无稽。我唯一能够做得就是抬起自己的头（而不是羞愧的低下），好叫自己不那么像沽名钓誉的骗子，不失尊严地向雅各布·格林提出了告辞。  
        我后来与格林兄弟成为了朋友，时常有书信往来，他们确实是很好的人。但是我必须老实的承认，这段经历——这些经历造成的伤痕从未褪去。那是羞耻之心划下的血淋淋的伤口，不是别人，而是全由我自己造成的。类似的陈年往事总是会在深夜睡意朦胧时浮现，造成一阵锐痛，提醒我它们从未过去。您尽管来笑我敏感多虑，但世上总有人更容易受到生活的伤害，假使承认这是上帝一律公正公平的安排，心怀善意之人就不要为此责备他们吧。  
        虽然我讲了上面这些故事，但若要以此为理由指责我的朋友们，那是绝不公平的，他们都是一些真真正正的好人。即使我们身处各地，到了今时今日，提起他们时我的心中依然涌起一股亲爱之情。不，有些事到头来恐怕只能从自身追寻。第一次阅读莎士比亚的作品时，我就沉迷于他笔下的悲剧，此刻回首过去，恐怕最初对分离命运的笃定也就注定了零落的结局。我交游广阔，友人遍布欧洲，但却始终是异乡异客。孤独是我辗转各地最忠诚的朋友，而创作生活之外那些东西，则始终保持在我的触碰范围之外。我也曾经考虑过： _想象，哪怕再美好，是否仍然应当在恰当的时机让位于现实呢？_ 但是您看，到头来，我还是要说，在天主的荣耀见证下，我的一生有过坎坷与挫折，但大体仍然平稳而又顺遂，我所度过的人生是如同童话一样绚烂丰富的一生。

        回到此前那个关于阁楼的故事吧。请您试着想想，假如在那一处破旧的阁楼，地板的坑洼之处落下了尘土和种子，阳光照拂过这里，雨水浸润过这里，四季的气息轮流造访，月光也曾经在屋子里悄悄盛放。有一天，东风之神欧洛斯落下了一个吻，于是从无人注目的角落中孕育出了生命的植芽、绽放出了诗人之花！啊，我的朋友，这是多么美丽的奇迹，我再也不会要求比这更好的结局！

        愿我们能在手心掬起一捧月光。

 

您忠实的  
汉斯·克里斯蒂安·安徒生

**Author's Note:**

> [1]引自安徒生自传原文。
> 
> 祝安徒生大大生日快乐。创作灵感来自FGO安徒生羁绊礼装“写给某人的信”和沃尔特·萨维奇·兰多的《幻话录(Imaginary Conversations)》，参考有安徒生自传和帕乌斯托夫斯基写安徒生的故事《夜行的驿车》。  
> 


End file.
